


Las prisiones están hechas de metal, cariño

by Zit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, CherikWeek2019, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Una cárcel para criminales mutantes dirigida por un mutante. . .de quién fue la grandiosa idea?





	Las prisiones están hechas de metal, cariño

**Author's Note:**

> oki este trabajo tuve que haberlo publicado el sábado pero me quede dormida así que tenia planeado hacerlo el martes cuando ya no tuviera escuela y termine publicándolo hoy que loco no?

Todo en ese lugar era una rutina, con ligeros cambios gracias a que variaba el menú de la “cafetería” y algunos nuevos integrantes que llegaban cada dos o tres semanas. Las visitas semanales funcionaban como alguna forma de distracción aunque los visitantes siempre fueran los mismos con las mismas noticias que los hacía pensar que nada interesante pasaba ahí afuera que fuera digna de contarles.  
Y aun así los prisioneros no se podían quejar de nada pues al final sabían que se encontraban más seguros ahí dentro que caminando libres en las calles.

Este lugar es la cárcel que dirige Erik Lehnsherr la cual cabe destacar es una de las más tranquilas, de alta seguridad y por supuesto una de las pocas que existía especialmente para albergar en su interior a mutantes, pero ¿quién es Erik Lehnsherr, y cúal es la razón de que esté al mando de este lugar?, la respuesta siempre ha sorprendido a cuanta persona la ha escuchado. Erik mejor conocido como Magneto es un mutante capaz de manipular el metal y el magnetismo de estos, durante su vida a causado bastante destrozos y algunas muertes a sangre fría pero nada que se pudiera probar fuera debido a la causa mutante, por lo que cuando por fin lo lograron atrapar se le ofreció aquel puesto que le permitía ganar una buena posición, contactos y dinero además de la oportunidad de legalmente torturar gente, no fue necesario decir más para que este aceptara, esa era la historia genérica que todos conocen, fuera de las paredes de concreto.

Dentro de esta cárcel la historia es muy diferente, es contada con más detalles que los políticos y los militares conocen lo cual es la verdadera razón del por qué nadie intenta huir de ahí a pesar de que no se les retira sus poderes por medio de collares o drogas inyectadas en contra de su voluntad. Puedes estar seguro de que lo que escuches sobre el jefe de la prisión es real, pues no es contada por cualquiera, es relatada por los viejos compañeros del magnético, quienes le ayudaron en sus robos, peleas callejeras y asesinatos. Ellos se encargan de hacer saber a todo nuevo prisionero el como Erik llegó al puesto que tiene ahora para luego convencerlo en unirse a su movimiento clandestino.

Lo que se susurra es que fue adoptado por un ex-jefe de la mafia después de que este matara a sus padres, durante su crianza se le inculcó la creencia de que el ser mutante era sinónimo de valía y superioridad. Mientras crecía se le enseñó a disparar, matar sin dejar pista alguna, técnicas de tortura y el cómo hacer negocios en aquel mundo con la finalidad de que en algún momento este se convirtiera en su mano derecha y gobernaran aquella ciudad en la sombra. Lastima que a Sebastian Shaw le salió el tiro por la culata y fue muerto por aquellos niños que educó en venganza por la muerte de sus padres y la tortura que sufrieron para ser partes útiles de su sociedad; sin embargo esto ,ahora jóvenes, no conocían otra vida que no fuera esa por lo que crearon una nueva organización con Erik al frente con el sobrenombre de Magneto.

Cuando la sociedad fue más consciente de la existencia de los mutantes no tardaron en temerles, los científicos en querer conocer más sobre sus mutaciones y los políticos en saber cómo podrían sacar provecho de esto, al poco tiempo cualquier personas con una capacidad diferente era considerada como el perfecto conejillo de indias y sin derechos con la excusa de que no eran humanos, no eran homo sapiens sapiens, ellos eran otra cosa.  
Gracias esto surgió el movimiento mutante que se dedicaba a predicar que se debía de convivir en armonía sin miedo u odio por ninguno de los dos lados, que todos merecen derechos y tambien salvaron a los que podían de aquellos laboratorios o algunas otra situaciones que amenazaran su vida, al magnetico le pareció que eran demasiado blandos, con poca visión en el futuro, demasiados soñadores.

Así el movimiento y él siguieron caminos separados a pesar de que algunas de sus metas eran muy parecidas. Gracias a esto todo lo que hacía Erik a ojos de militares y políticos no eran más que los destrozos de un mafioso que quería poder y no el de un mutante tratando de construirse una utopía mutante por medio del bajo mundo; sin embargo lo que les había dado la seguridad de ofrecerle ese puesto fue cuando se enteraron que había matado Shaw, otro mutante, alguien de su misma clase y con ello en mente les pareció buena idea ofrecerle el trabajo; sin embargo ellos eran de poca visión y entendimiento, el magnético no era parte del movimiento mutante pero no toleraba como se les trataba normalmente.

No había dudado en tomar el cargo, sabía que si lo hacía tenía todas las de ganar, frenar la tortura que se les impartía a sus iguales, y podía reclutarlos para cuando el momento llegará, además de que no le importaba cuidar a un par de ojitos azules.  
El rumor de esparcia y calmaba a todos, entendían que ser violentos solo llamaría atención innecesaria, era mejor esperar calmados y callados, que más personas llegaran para el momento indicado.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen no habia notado que se habia subido sin terminar seran como dos caps.


End file.
